


Donald Trump x Vladimir Putin Sex Story

by Pendejo



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendejo/pseuds/Pendejo
Summary: After Trump's humiliation in the 2020 elections, His KGB BF decides to cheer him up... With some homo action in the gulag. tw// Anal, lots of homosexual actsGay Pregnancy
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.orghttps://archiveofourown.org/series/1131008
Collections: AsianDramas, Magister, Time Travel and World Travel





	Donald Trump x Vladimir Putin Sex Story

  * [Main Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#main)



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

### User Navigation

  * [Hi, Pendejo!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendejo)
  * [Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new)
  * [Log Out](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)



[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendejo)

### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: words:100




### Actions

  * [Entire Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593?view_full_work=true)
  * [Next Chapter →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36893655#workskin)
  * [Chapter Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#bookmark-form)
  * [Mark for Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/mark_for_later)
  * [Comments](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?chapter_id=36891912)
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/share)
  * [Download](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#)



### Work Header

Rating:
    

  * [Mature](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mature/works)


[Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags):
    

  * [Graphic Depictions Of Violence](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Graphic%20Depictions%20Of%20Violence/works)
  * [Major Character Death](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Major%20Character%20Death/works)
  * [Underage](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Underage/works)


Category:
    

  * [M/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/M*s*M/works)


Fandom:
    

  * [魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/%E9%AD%94%E9%81%93%E7%A5%96%E5%B8%88%20-%20%E5%A2%A8%E9%A6%99%E9%93%9C%E8%87%AD%20%7C%20M%C3%B3d%C3%A0o%20Z%C7%94sh%C4%AB%20-%20M%C3%B2xi%C4%81ng%20T%C3%B3ngxi%C3%B9/works)


Relationship:
    

  * [Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/L%C3%A1n%20Zh%C3%A0n%20%7C%20L%C3%A1n%20W%C3%A0ngj%C4%AB*s*W%C3%A8i%20Y%C4%ABng%20%7C%20W%C3%A8i%20W%C3%BAxi%C3%A0n/works)


Characters:
    

  * [Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lan%20Zhan%20%7C%20Lan%20Wangji/works)
  * [Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wei%20Ying%20%7C%20Wei%20Wuxian/works)
  * [Lan Huan | Lan Xichen](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lan%20Huan%20%7C%20Lan%20Xichen/works)
  * [Jiang Cheng | Jiang Wanyin](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jiang%20Cheng%20%7C%20Jiang%20Wanyin/works)
  * [Wen Ning | Wen Qionglin](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wen%20Ning%20%7C%20Wen%20Qionglin/works)


Additional Tags:
    

  * [Spoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spoilers/works)


Language:
    English
Series:
    Part 1 of the [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131008) series[Next Work →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987458)
Collections:
     [Magister](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Magister), [Time Travel and World Travel](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TimeTravel_WorldTravel), [AsianDramas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AsianDramas)
Stats:
    

Published:
    2018-08-30
Completed:
    2018-09-13
Words:
    44330
Chapters:
    20/20
Comments:
    937
Kudos:
    3471
Bookmarks:
    [575](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/bookmarks)
Hits:
    72976

## My Immortal

###  [Jaywalker_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywalker_Holmes/pseuds/Jaywalker_Holmes)

### Summary:

> Wei WuXian had thought his troubles had ended after the mess with Jin GuangYao was sorted out, and that he would spend the rest of his life happily with his beloved Lan Zhan, double cultivating and rebuilding his golden core. However, fate had other plans. Mo XuanYu's frail body could not contain his increasing power, and an inevitable cultivation accident occurs, sending Wei WuXian to his six-year old body, just before Jiang FengMian found him. Will the YiLing Patriarch have a happier life this time around?
> 
> Inspired by Evanescence's song, which will be reflected in the chapter titles.

### Notes:

> Russian translation available at: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7783190 (thanks, CastorSalvaje!)

(See the end of the work for [more notes](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/37281035#work_endnotes) and [other works inspired by this one](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/37281035#children).)

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912): I'm so tired of being here...

### Chapter Text

The last thing Wei WuXian saw was Lan WangJi's uncharacteristically panicked face before everything exploded and his world went dark. Heartbroken words echoed in his ears as his consciousness faded.

_“Wei Ying…you promised you would not leave me behind again…”_

_\---_

_Everything aches_ , was the first thought that came to his mind as Wei WuXian woke up. He rubbed his eyes, struggling awake. It was dark, and his surroundings were unfamiliar. Blurry inhuman shapes moved around him, and his blood froze. He blinked and shook his head, trying to clear it. He looked again.

Dogs. At least half a dozen.

“Lan Zhan,” he cried softly. “Save me, Lan Zhan.”

There was no response. Petrified, Wei WuXian could not even bring himself to shout for help. Where had his partner gone? How had he ended up here? Where was he?

The dogs circled around him, moving closer. Wei WuXian’s hand went to his waist, instinctively searching for _Suibian_ and _Chenqing_. He found neither. He looked down at his hands, and let out a cry of horror.

He had shrunk. Standing up gingerly, he examined himself. He was dressed in dirty rags, and his body was clearly frail from the lack of food and hygiene. No wonder the dogs looked enormous, he thought absently. He eyed his surroundings again. He knew this place. This was where he had been after his parents had died and before Jiang FengMian had found him.

Had he been sent back in time due to the accident, he wondered out loud. Was it possible?

His musings were cut short by a growl. Too scared to move, Wei WuXian simply stood rooted to the spot, eyeing the dogs surrounding him.

Suddenly, however, the dogs scattered. Wei WuXian looked up at the approaching figure and could not help his grin. His beloved uncle, Jiang FengMian had arrived to rescue him from the accursed dogs. He was on his way to Lotus Pier – to the brother and sister he had loved as his own, even without the bond of blood.

 _This time, I will protect you all_ , Wei WuXian swore silently, nibbling at the slice of melon given to him as he was carried away in the safety of the YunmengJiang Sect Leader’s arms.

\---

Madame Yu, predictably, was not pleased to see him. Jiang Cheng was a little sulky. Jiang YanLi, on the other hand, was delighted to have a new brother – even a grimy ragamuffin like Wei WuXian. He grinned at them, his heart flooding with affection. He had missed them so much…especially his _shijie_.

“Such an impertinent child,” Madame Yu grumbled.

Jiang FengMian sighed. “Third Lady, please. The child needs care; he has been living on the streets, fighting with dogs for food…” His kind eyes brimmed with unshed tears and he hugged Wei WuXian closer to his broad chest, as if holding something precious. “I am sorry it took me so long to find you, A-Xian,” he whispered. “I have failed Wei ChangZe and CangSe SanRen miserably.”

“There is no need to be so dramatic, husband,” Madame Yu said dispassionately. She gestured regally, and two servants appeared immediately. “Clean up the brat and feed him a light meal,” she ordered. “Then put him to bed.”

Jiang FengMian reluctantly handed over the filthy child to his servant. His daughter shot him a reassuring smile and silently indicated that she would accompany the servants. He returned her smile and knelt next to his young son.

“A-Cheng,” he said gently. “Would you look after A-Xian as a brother?”

Jiang Cheng thumped his chest proudly. “Yes, Father.”

“Thank you,” Jiang FengMian said, and gathered his son and daughter in a hug, grateful for his children. Madame Yu huffed in annoyance, but did not speak. The slight softening of her features did not go unnoticed by Wei WuXian. He smiled slightly – despite her harsh words, Madame Yu loved her family dearly, and she had been kind enough to let Wei WuXian stay.

\---

A few days after his arrival at Lotus Pier, Wei WuXian dreamt of Lan Zhan. The date triggered his memory. Lan WangJi must have lost his mother recently. He wanted to run to the Cloud Recesses immediately to comfort his beloved…but the current Lan WangJi would not know him. Besides, how would he even convince the YunmengJiang sect to let him visit GusuLan sect?

The answer presented itself soon enough. Wei WuXian was on his way to observe Jiang Cheng’s sword-training session when he heard some maidservants gossiping about soulmates and the mythical legend of someone called Li Ren, whose soulmate’s name had appeared on his body much before he had even met her or heard of her. Li Ren had spent his youth looking for her, and ultimately found her in the clutches of an evil dragon deity. He had rescued the girl and they had lived happily ever after.

Mind occupied with thoughts of soulmates and trying to come up with a plan, Wei WuXian nearly walked past the training grounds. Jiang Cheng called out to him and he stopped, smiling absently.

Annoyed by his inattention, Jiang Cheng threw a wooden practice sword at Wei WuXian, who caught it expertly, still preoccupied. The senior disciple who had been teaching Jiang Cheng stared at Wei WuXian, shocked. He had never seen such a fluid reaction in such a small child – this Wei WuXian might be a real prodigy, he thought excitedly, perhaps even better than Jiang Cheng, who was naturally talented and would certainly grow up to be a skilled swordsman.

“Wei WuXian!” the senior disciple called. “Have you ever had a sword-training lesson?”

Jiang Cheng frowned. He had heard the senior mutter to himself. Hot-headed as ever, he launched himself at Wei WuXian, swinging his practice sword. Wei WuXian defended absently, half his mind formulating a plan to visit the Cloud Recesses. It was only when Jiang Cheng let out an angry bellow that he realised what was going on. He stepped back hastily, pretending to lose his footing and fell on his bum. Jiang Cheng loomed above him victoriously.

Wei WuXian giggled softly, looking up at Jiang Cheng. Affection pooled in him…this is how it should be, he thought, pleased at the proud grin on Jiang Cheng’s young face. _This time, I will do right by you, brother of my heart_ , he swore silently.

“Jiang Cheng! You are amazing!” he said happily. “Teach me how to do that!”

Smiling broadly, Jiang Cheng held out his hand and pulled up his new brother. “You are not too bad yourself,” he replied, a bit shyly. “Was this the first time you handled a sword?”

Wei WuXian bit his lip. “I’m not sure,” he muttered. “I didn’t know what I was doing. I was thinking of something else.”

The senior disciple walked up to them, having heard that. “You must be a natural, Wei WuXian,” he said.

“I want to be as good as Jiang Cheng,” Wei WuXian declared. “Then I can be his right-hand man when he becomes Sect Leader!”

Jiang FengMian and Madame Yu, who happened to be passing by, stopped at his words.

“Well said, A-Xian,” Jiang FengMian said, smiling fondly.

Madame Yu looked straight at her son. “Don’t let this brat outdo you,” she said sternly.

“Come now, my lady, A-Cheng is doing very well for a child of his age,” Jiang FengMian said mildly.

The senior disciple hastened to agree with his Sect Leader.

\---

Wei WuXian kept dreaming of Lan WangJi, and his attempts to research the soulmate mark came to naught. He had no doubt that if such a thing as soulmates existed, Lan WangJi would be his. However, that did not solve the issue of a soulmate mark. Perhaps it was a fantasy after all, he thought morosely.

_What if I did it myself?_

The sudden thought took him by surprise, and he giggled. Of course, why should he wait around for an impossible mark to appear when he could mark himself? He could not cut or burn himself – that would be suspicious…but how else could he make a permanent mark on his body? He racked his brains, trying to remember if he had ever come across anything of the sort. A half-remembered conversation with Lan SiZhui and Jin Ling came to mind.

 _I’m so tired of my bad memory_ , Wei WuXian thought. Why did he forget things so often?

From what he could remember, however, he managed to piece together a concoction that would serve his purpose after a few sleepless nights. Ready to take the next step, he prepared everything in his room in the middle of the night. In the most elegant script he could manage, he wrote ‘Lan Zhan’ on his chest, just above his heart. Exhaustion crept up on him just as he finished the ritual. Unbeknownst to him, a bright red light engulfed him as the name on his chest shone brightly, and he was lifted into the air. A powerful wave disturbed the air, awakening several inhabitants of Lotus Pier.

Wei WuXian had already lost consciousness when Jiang FengMian threw open the door to his room, Madame Yu at his heels. He caught the child’s body as the light faded and he fell. Noticing the beautiful calligraphy on Wei WuXian’s chest, Madame Yu gasped. Her husband nodded at her.

“I shall write to Lan QiRen in the morning,” he told her quietly. “For now, we should let him rest and recover.” He smiled slightly. “This child is truly special, it seems.”

Madame Yu huffed, but did not protest. Her eyes wandered from the ornate ‘Lan Zhan’ to the ribs still visible on the child’s thin body. She frowned. Wei WuXian had been at Lotus Pier for a few weeks already, and from what she had heard, his appetite was normal for a child of his age. What, then, could cause the dark circles under his eyes and how could there be still no flesh on his bones? The healer who had examined him had assured her husband that the urchin would be up and about in no time at all.

Jiang FengMian followed her gaze and smiled slightly. He had always known his wife was a kind woman underneath her stern exterior, albeit a bit hot-headed. One only had to look at their son. He was unsurprised to see bigger portions on Wei WuXian’s plate from the next day. The boys did not notice, but his daughter did, and they shared a secret smile.

\---

The appearance of his soulmate’s name on his chest made Wei WuXian talk of the town. He lost count of how many people approached him, begging him to let them take a look. Tired as he was, having spent a significant amount of spiritual energy on the process, he often felt light-headed and irritable. He would smile blankly and hide behind Jiang Cheng, who had suddenly grown overprotective.

“You cause too much trouble,” Jiang Cheng told him crossly. “I feel like I have become your guard dog.”

“I’m sorry,” Wei WuXian said weakly. He wanted to see Lan WangJi desperately, and could think of nothing else these days. The name on his chest felt warm and mocking at the same time. Sure, he had brought it upon himself, but he hardly knew what the consequences would be. Jiang FengMian had written to Lan QiRen immediately, and a response was awaited.

His head spun.

“Hey, are you all right?” Jiang Cheng’s voice sounded far away. A cool palm touched his forehead. “Oh, no, you’re running a fever!”

Grey crept in from the edges of his vision.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan,” he muttered deliriously. “Where are you, Lan Zhan? I’m so tired of being here without you…Lan Zhan…”

And then fragrant sandalwood engulfed his senses and he knew no more.

### Actions

  * [↑ Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#main)
  * [Next Chapter →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36893655#workskin)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#bookmark-form)
  * [Comments (55)](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?chapter_id=36891912)



###  Comments

[Social_life_does_not_exists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Social_life_does_not_exists), [minniekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniekitten), [Dashusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashusik), [coralpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralpearl), [Myosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myosa), [DaemonWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonWolfe), [AliceB1402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceB1402), [aliases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliases), [cuddlehazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz), [ravenbellatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbellatrix), [NerineLunaCyran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran), [Scarsha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarsha), [gingermenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermenace), [Kawaii_Marapet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Marapet), [Twirls77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirls77), [MurphysAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysAngel), [Bah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bah), [Kyochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyochan), [Kuroma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroma), [Atheris_Rosse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atheris_Rosse), [kanae1968](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanae1968), [whereisyourcahier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisyourcahier), [TearsOfHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfHearts), [Ehann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehann), [Panda_Penguin1502](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Penguin1502), [Genius_sciencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_sciencer), [theheartofthekoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartofthekoko), [Berdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berdie), [junheeschoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheeschoice), [Tanza94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanza94), [hiandoopsforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandoopsforever), [Raene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raene), [Neloska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neloska), [daintyditz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyditz), [Wolves025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves025), [amillionhopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionhopes), [I_need_to_sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_to_sleep), [StrifeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrifeLover), [Monsemania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsemania), [Jingjok353](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingjok353), [NomNation117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomNation117), [valeriejean45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriejean45), [JavieraIDKk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavieraIDKk), [Dagimie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagimie), [klutzier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzier), [Weixian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weixian), [ShadowKat4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKat4life), [hanaeyakwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaeyakwon), [LanZhan_Is_My_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZhan_Is_My_Life), [sky34red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky34red), and [1974 more users](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/kudos?before=2765371872) as well as 1447 guests left kudos on this work!

Post Comment

#### Comment as Pendejo

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](https://archiveofourown.org/help/html-help.html))

Comment 

10000 characters left

### Footer

  * #### Customize

    * [Choose Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#)
  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.298.14](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.298.14)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
      * [Main Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#main)

# [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

### User Navigation

      * [Hi, Pendejo!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendejo)
      * [Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/new)
      * [Log Out](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logout)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendejo)

### Site Navigation

      * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
      * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
      * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
      * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
      * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: words:100

### Actions

      * [Entire Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593?view_full_work=true)
      * [Next Chapter →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36893655#workskin)
      * [Chapter Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#)
      * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#bookmark-form)
      * [Mark for Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/mark_for_later)
      * [Comments](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?chapter_id=36891912)
      * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/share)
      * [Download](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#)

### Work Header

Rating:
    
      * [Mature](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mature/works)
[Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags):
    
      * [Graphic Depictions Of Violence](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Graphic%20Depictions%20Of%20Violence/works)
      * [Major Character Death](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Major%20Character%20Death/works)
      * [Underage](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Underage/works)
Category:
    
      * [M/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/M*s*M/works)
Fandom:
    
      * [魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/%E9%AD%94%E9%81%93%E7%A5%96%E5%B8%88%20-%20%E5%A2%A8%E9%A6%99%E9%93%9C%E8%87%AD%20%7C%20M%C3%B3d%C3%A0o%20Z%C7%94sh%C4%AB%20-%20M%C3%B2xi%C4%81ng%20T%C3%B3ngxi%C3%B9/works)
Relationship:
    
      * [Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/L%C3%A1n%20Zh%C3%A0n%20%7C%20L%C3%A1n%20W%C3%A0ngj%C4%AB*s*W%C3%A8i%20Y%C4%ABng%20%7C%20W%C3%A8i%20W%C3%BAxi%C3%A0n/works)
Characters:
    
      * [Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lan%20Zhan%20%7C%20Lan%20Wangji/works)
      * [Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wei%20Ying%20%7C%20Wei%20Wuxian/works)
      * [Lan Huan | Lan Xichen](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lan%20Huan%20%7C%20Lan%20Xichen/works)
      * [Jiang Cheng | Jiang Wanyin](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jiang%20Cheng%20%7C%20Jiang%20Wanyin/works)
      * [Wen Ning | Wen Qionglin](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wen%20Ning%20%7C%20Wen%20Qionglin/works)
Additional Tags:
    
      * [Spoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spoilers/works)
Language:
    English
Series:
    Part 1 of the [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131008) series[Next Work →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987458)
Collections:
     [Magister](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Magister), [Time Travel and World Travel](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TimeTravel_WorldTravel), [AsianDramas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AsianDramas)
Stats:
    

Published:
    2018-08-30
Completed:
    2018-09-13
Words:
    44330
Chapters:
    20/20
Comments:
    937
Kudos:
    3471
Bookmarks:
    [575](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/bookmarks)
Hits:
    72976

## My Immortal

### [Jaywalker_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywalker_Holmes/pseuds/Jaywalker_Holmes)

### Summary:

> Wei WuXian had thought his troubles had ended after the mess with Jin GuangYao was sorted out, and that he would spend the rest of his life happily with his beloved Lan Zhan, double cultivating and rebuilding his golden core. However, fate had other plans. Mo XuanYu's frail body could not contain his increasing power, and an inevitable cultivation accident occurs, sending Wei WuXian to his six-year old body, just before Jiang FengMian found him. Will the YiLing Patriarch have a happier life this time around?
> 
> Inspired by Evanescence's song, which will be reflected in the chapter titles.

### Notes:

> Russian translation available at: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7783190 (thanks, CastorSalvaje!)

(See the end of the work for [more notes](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/37281035#work_endnotes) and [other works inspired by this one](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/37281035#children).)

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912): I'm so tired of being here...

### Chapter Text

The last thing Wei WuXian saw was Lan WangJi's uncharacteristically panicked face before everything exploded and his world went dark. Heartbroken words echoed in his ears as his consciousness faded.

_“Wei Ying…you promised you would not leave me behind again…”_

_\---_

_Everything aches_ , was the first thought that came to his mind as Wei WuXian woke up. He rubbed his eyes, struggling awake. It was dark, and his surroundings were unfamiliar. Blurry inhuman shapes moved around him, and his blood froze. He blinked and shook his head, trying to clear it. He looked again.

Dogs. At least half a dozen.

“Lan Zhan,” he cried softly. “Save me, Lan Zhan.”

There was no response. Petrified, Wei WuXian could not even bring himself to shout for help. Where had his partner gone? How had he ended up here? Where was he?

The dogs circled around him, moving closer. Wei WuXian’s hand went to his waist, instinctively searching for _Suibian_ and _Chenqing_. He found neither. He looked down at his hands, and let out a cry of horror.

He had shrunk. Standing up gingerly, he examined himself. He was dressed in dirty rags, and his body was clearly frail from the lack of food and hygiene. No wonder the dogs looked enormous, he thought absently. He eyed his surroundings again. He knew this place. This was where he had been after his parents had died and before Jiang FengMian had found him.

Had he been sent back in time due to the accident, he wondered out loud. Was it possible?

His musings were cut short by a growl. Too scared to move, Wei WuXian simply stood rooted to the spot, eyeing the dogs surrounding him.

Suddenly, however, the dogs scattered. Wei WuXian looked up at the approaching figure and could not help his grin. His beloved uncle, Jiang FengMian had arrived to rescue him from the accursed dogs. He was on his way to Lotus Pier – to the brother and sister he had loved as his own, even without the bond of blood.

_This time, I will protect you all_ , Wei WuXian swore silently, nibbling at the slice of melon given to him as he was carried away in the safety of the YunmengJiang Sect Leader’s arms.

\---

Madame Yu, predictably, was not pleased to see him. Jiang Cheng was a little sulky. Jiang YanLi, on the other hand, was delighted to have a new brother – even a grimy ragamuffin like Wei WuXian. He grinned at them, his heart flooding with affection. He had missed them so much…especially his _shijie_.

“Such an impertinent child,” Madame Yu grumbled.

Jiang FengMian sighed. “Third Lady, please. The child needs care; he has been living on the streets, fighting with dogs for food…” His kind eyes brimmed with unshed tears and he hugged Wei WuXian closer to his broad chest, as if holding something precious. “I am sorry it took me so long to find you, A-Xian,” he whispered. “I have failed Wei ChangZe and CangSe SanRen miserably.”

“There is no need to be so dramatic, husband,” Madame Yu said dispassionately. She gestured regally, and two servants appeared immediately. “Clean up the brat and feed him a light meal,” she ordered. “Then put him to bed.”

Jiang FengMian reluctantly handed over the filthy child to his servant. His daughter shot him a reassuring smile and silently indicated that she would accompany the servants. He returned her smile and knelt next to his young son.

“A-Cheng,” he said gently. “Would you look after A-Xian as a brother?”

Jiang Cheng thumped his chest proudly. “Yes, Father.”

“Thank you,” Jiang FengMian said, and gathered his son and daughter in a hug, grateful for his children. Madame Yu huffed in annoyance, but did not speak. The slight softening of her features did not go unnoticed by Wei WuXian. He smiled slightly – despite her harsh words, Madame Yu loved her family dearly, and she had been kind enough to let Wei WuXian stay.

\---

A few days after his arrival at Lotus Pier, Wei WuXian dreamt of Lan Zhan. The date triggered his memory. Lan WangJi must have lost his mother recently. He wanted to run to the Cloud Recesses immediately to comfort his beloved…but the current Lan WangJi would not know him. Besides, how would he even convince the YunmengJiang sect to let him visit GusuLan sect?

The answer presented itself soon enough. Wei WuXian was on his way to observe Jiang Cheng’s sword-training session when he heard some maidservants gossiping about soulmates and the mythical legend of someone called Li Ren, whose soulmate’s name had appeared on his body much before he had even met her or heard of her. Li Ren had spent his youth looking for her, and ultimately found her in the clutches of an evil dragon deity. He had rescued the girl and they had lived happily ever after.

Mind occupied with thoughts of soulmates and trying to come up with a plan, Wei WuXian nearly walked past the training grounds. Jiang Cheng called out to him and he stopped, smiling absently.

Annoyed by his inattention, Jiang Cheng threw a wooden practice sword at Wei WuXian, who caught it expertly, still preoccupied. The senior disciple who had been teaching Jiang Cheng stared at Wei WuXian, shocked. He had never seen such a fluid reaction in such a small child – this Wei WuXian might be a real prodigy, he thought excitedly, perhaps even better than Jiang Cheng, who was naturally talented and would certainly grow up to be a skilled swordsman.

“Wei WuXian!” the senior disciple called. “Have you ever had a sword-training lesson?”

Jiang Cheng frowned. He had heard the senior mutter to himself. Hot-headed as ever, he launched himself at Wei WuXian, swinging his practice sword. Wei WuXian defended absently, half his mind formulating a plan to visit the Cloud Recesses. It was only when Jiang Cheng let out an angry bellow that he realised what was going on. He stepped back hastily, pretending to lose his footing and fell on his bum. Jiang Cheng loomed above him victoriously.

Wei WuXian giggled softly, looking up at Jiang Cheng. Affection pooled in him…this is how it should be, he thought, pleased at the proud grin on Jiang Cheng’s young face. _This time, I will do right by you, brother of my heart_ , he swore silently.

“Jiang Cheng! You are amazing!” he said happily. “Teach me how to do that!”

Smiling broadly, Jiang Cheng held out his hand and pulled up his new brother. “You are not too bad yourself,” he replied, a bit shyly. “Was this the first time you handled a sword?”

Wei WuXian bit his lip. “I’m not sure,” he muttered. “I didn’t know what I was doing. I was thinking of something else.”

The senior disciple walked up to them, having heard that. “You must be a natural, Wei WuXian,” he said.

“I want to be as good as Jiang Cheng,” Wei WuXian declared. “Then I can be his right-hand man when he becomes Sect Leader!”

Jiang FengMian and Madame Yu, who happened to be passing by, stopped at his words.

“Well said, A-Xian,” Jiang FengMian said, smiling fondly.

Madame Yu looked straight at her son. “Don’t let this brat outdo you,” she said sternly.

“Come now, my lady, A-Cheng is doing very well for a child of his age,” Jiang FengMian said mildly.

The senior disciple hastened to agree with his Sect Leader.

\---

Wei WuXian kept dreaming of Lan WangJi, and his attempts to research the soulmate mark came to naught. He had no doubt that if such a thing as soulmates existed, Lan WangJi would be his. However, that did not solve the issue of a soulmate mark. Perhaps it was a fantasy after all, he thought morosely.

_What if I did it myself?_

The sudden thought took him by surprise, and he giggled. Of course, why should he wait around for an impossible mark to appear when he could mark himself? He could not cut or burn himself – that would be suspicious…but how else could he make a permanent mark on his body? He racked his brains, trying to remember if he had ever come across anything of the sort. A half-remembered conversation with Lan SiZhui and Jin Ling came to mind.

_I’m so tired of my bad memory_ , Wei WuXian thought. Why did he forget things so often?

From what he could remember, however, he managed to piece together a concoction that would serve his purpose after a few sleepless nights. Ready to take the next step, he prepared everything in his room in the middle of the night. In the most elegant script he could manage, he wrote ‘Lan Zhan’ on his chest, just above his heart. Exhaustion crept up on him just as he finished the ritual. Unbeknownst to him, a bright red light engulfed him as the name on his chest shone brightly, and he was lifted into the air. A powerful wave disturbed the air, awakening several inhabitants of Lotus Pier.

Wei WuXian had already lost consciousness when Jiang FengMian threw open the door to his room, Madame Yu at his heels. He caught the child’s body as the light faded and he fell. Noticing the beautiful calligraphy on Wei WuXian’s chest, Madame Yu gasped. Her husband nodded at her.

“I shall write to Lan QiRen in the morning,” he told her quietly. “For now, we should let him rest and recover.” He smiled slightly. “This child is truly special, it seems.”

Madame Yu huffed, but did not protest. Her eyes wandered from the ornate ‘Lan Zhan’ to the ribs still visible on the child’s thin body. She frowned. Wei WuXian had been at Lotus Pier for a few weeks already, and from what she had heard, his appetite was normal for a child of his age. What, then, could cause the dark circles under his eyes and how could there be still no flesh on his bones? The healer who had examined him had assured her husband that the urchin would be up and about in no time at all.

Jiang FengMian followed her gaze and smiled slightly. He had always known his wife was a kind woman underneath her stern exterior, albeit a bit hot-headed. One only had to look at their son. He was unsurprised to see bigger portions on Wei WuXian’s plate from the next day. The boys did not notice, but his daughter did, and they shared a secret smile.

\---

The appearance of his soulmate’s name on his chest made Wei WuXian talk of the town. He lost count of how many people approached him, begging him to let them take a look. Tired as he was, having spent a significant amount of spiritual energy on the process, he often felt light-headed and irritable. He would smile blankly and hide behind Jiang Cheng, who had suddenly grown overprotective.

“You cause too much trouble,” Jiang Cheng told him crossly. “I feel like I have become your guard dog.”

“I’m sorry,” Wei WuXian said weakly. He wanted to see Lan WangJi desperately, and could think of nothing else these days. The name on his chest felt warm and mocking at the same time. Sure, he had brought it upon himself, but he hardly knew what the consequences would be. Jiang FengMian had written to Lan QiRen immediately, and a response was awaited.

His head spun.

“Hey, are you all right?” Jiang Cheng’s voice sounded far away. A cool palm touched his forehead. “Oh, no, you’re running a fever!”

Grey crept in from the edges of his vision.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan,” he muttered deliriously. “Where are you, Lan Zhan? I’m so tired of being here without you…Lan Zhan…”

And then fragrant sandalwood engulfed his senses and he knew no more.

### Actions

      * [↑ Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#main)
      * [Next Chapter →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36893655#workskin)
      * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#bookmark-form)
      * [Comments (55)](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?chapter_id=36891912)

###  Comments

[Social_life_does_not_exists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Social_life_does_not_exists), [minniekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniekitten), [Dashusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashusik), [coralpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralpearl), [Myosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myosa), [DaemonWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonWolfe), [AliceB1402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceB1402), [aliases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliases), [cuddlehazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz), [ravenbellatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbellatrix), [NerineLunaCyran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran), [Scarsha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarsha), [gingermenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermenace), [Kawaii_Marapet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Marapet), [Twirls77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirls77), [MurphysAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysAngel), [Bah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bah), [Kyochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyochan), [Kuroma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroma), [Atheris_Rosse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atheris_Rosse), [kanae1968](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanae1968), [whereisyourcahier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisyourcahier), [TearsOfHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfHearts), [Ehann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehann), [Panda_Penguin1502](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Penguin1502), [Genius_sciencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_sciencer), [theheartofthekoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartofthekoko), [Berdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berdie), [junheeschoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheeschoice), [Tanza94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanza94), [hiandoopsforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandoopsforever), [Raene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raene), [Neloska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neloska), [daintyditz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyditz), [Wolves025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves025), [amillionhopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionhopes), [I_need_to_sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_to_sleep), [StrifeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrifeLover), [Monsemania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsemania), [Jingjok353](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingjok353), [NomNation117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomNation117), [valeriejean45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriejean45), [JavieraIDKk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavieraIDKk), [Dagimie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagimie), [klutzier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzier), [Weixian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weixian), [ShadowKat4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKat4life), [hanaeyakwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaeyakwon), [LanZhan_Is_My_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZhan_Is_My_Life), [sky34red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky34red), and [1974 more users](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/kudos?before=2765371872) as well as 1447 guests left kudos on this work!

Post Comment 

#### Comment as Pendejo

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](https://archiveofourown.org/help/html-help.html))

Comment 

10000 characters left

### Footer

      * #### Customize

        * [Choose Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841593/chapters/36891912#)
      * #### About the Archive

        * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
        * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
        * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
        * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
      * #### Contact Us

        * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
        * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
      * #### Development

        * [otwarchive v0.9.298.14](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.298.14)
        * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
        * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)

    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)




End file.
